


More Than A Mission

by Kookykrumbs



Series: Dark Fate - Missing Scenes [2]
Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Grace and Sarah's budding friendship, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookykrumbs/pseuds/Kookykrumbs
Summary: Sarah confronts Grace with what she witnessed on the back of that truck.
Relationships: Grace & Dani Ramos, Grace/Dani Ramos
Series: Dark Fate - Missing Scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557193
Comments: 21
Kudos: 171





	More Than A Mission

** More Than A Mission **

**Summary:** Sarah confronts Grace with what she witnessed on the back of that truck.

**Author’s Notes:** This takes place in the same chain of fics I’ve written. The first one was [A Bad Trade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537544) and the second one was [Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551746/chapters/51378751). This one takes place between these two, and is a missing scene at Dani’s uncle’s home.

Sarah took the last bite of her food and looked out the window. Dani’s ever-vigilant, half-metal protector was standing outside. Always on the lookout. Sarah could hear Dani and her uncle in the kitchen chatting in Spanish. Bored of just sitting by herself, she got up, and decided to join Grace outside.

“Not that I don’t appreciate a gal taking her job seriously, but don’t you think this is overdoing it a bit?” Sarah asked, approaching her new-found ally.

Grace just turned around and gave her a sardonic look.

Sarah ignored it. “I mean, take it from a woman who’s endured her fair share of being hunted by killing machines, I think you can take this time to recharge. No need to be on guard twenty-four/seven.”

“I’d rather be too careful. If I make a mistake, it’ll be Dani who’ll pay the price. I won’t let that happen,” Grace said.

“Ahhh, yes… little Dani. So young and innocent. Tell me, Grace, what is she to you?” Sarah asked.

Grace gave Sarah a look that questioned her comprehension skills. “I told you, Dani’s my mission.”

Sarah scoffed. “And I’m the queen of England.”

“You don’t believe what I told you at the motel?”

“Oh, I believe you’re from the future. I believe Dani’s important enough to assassinate. And I certainly believe you’re here to protect her.”

“Then what don’t you believe?”

“That she’s your mission. Or rather, that she’s merely a mission to you.”

“What are you trying to say?” Grace asked, looking very uncomfortable. Sarah was quite enjoying herself.

“Look me in the eyes and tell me this isn’t personal,” Sarah said, a hint of a challenge in her voice.

Grace lost her composure for a fraction of a second. A mere fraction, but Sarah didn’t miss it. “I’m a soldier. I have no time for _personal_.” Grace sounded so defensive, Sarah had no doubt her mostly-human ally was lying to her face.

“That’s not what it looked like to me when you were letting her sleep on your lap on the way here,” Sarah said, shrugging.

“What are you accusing me of?” Grace asked, obviously exasperated with Sarah’s _nosiness,_ for lack of a better word. 

“ _Accusing?_ That’s a rather harsh word, I wouldn’t use that. I’d use the word _inquiring_ ,” Sarah said, wondering if Grace would take the bait.

She did. “Fine, what exactly are you _inquiring_ about?” 

“What is Dani to you?” Sarah asked.

Grace ran a hand through her hair in frustration. “Like I said -”

“I don’t think you heard me, despite your super soldier hearing. What is Dani to you? In the future that you’re from, what is she to you?” Sarah asked, enunciating each word.

“If you don’t believe what I’m telling you, then you must have some idea,” Grace answered. Sarah silently gave the cyborg in front of her kudos for standing her ground.

“Perhaps…. But I’d rather hear it from you,” Sarah said.

Grace turned away from Sarah. She obviously didn’t want to dignify what Sarah just said with a response. Neither of them spoke for several moments.

Sarah broke the silence. “You look at her the same way John’s father looked at me.”

Her curiosity obviously piqued, Grace asked, “John’s father?”

“His name was Kyle. The resistance sent him back to 1984 to protect me when Skynet wanted to assassinate me to prevent the birth of my son.”

“Was he an augment?” Grace asked.

“No, he wasn’t. He was pure flesh and blood. He talked quite a bit about the future he came from, and he didn’t mention any humans becoming enhanced. Now, keep in mind, he was sent back from a future that no longer exists. Also, he was sent back from 2029, not 2042 like you were. Chances were, they didn’t even have the technology.”

“What happened to him?” Grace asked, a hint of reluctance in her voice. Sarah had a feeling Grace knew the answer before she even asked.

“I survived the terminator’s attempt to kill me. The cost was Kyle. We were only together for a few days, but I’ll tell you, until my son was killed, losing Kyle was the most painful thing I’d lived through.”

“I’m sorry, Sarah,” Grace said, complete sincerity in her voice.

“I didn’t tell you this for you to feel sorry for me, Grace. I’m telling you this because when you inevitably give your life for Dani’s, and I have no doubt you would do so in a heartbeat, it will devastate her. I’m just asking you to have a care.”

Grace shook her head, vehemently trying to deny what Sarah just said. “Dani barely knows me.”

“Yet, she cares for you,” Sarah said, giving Grace a look that dared her to argue.

“Dani cares for everyone, it’s just who she is,” Grace said, barely a whisper.

“So, you _do_ know her,” Sarah said, matter-of-factly. 

Grace said nothing. 

“Look, Grace, I may be old, but my eyes and ears work just fine. You care for Dani. And not in a _I care for her because I can’t fail my mission,_ kind of care. You care for her in a _I don’t want to live in a world without her,_ kind of care.”

“And what have your youthful eyes and ears witnessed to determine this?” Grace asked, sarcastically.

“I haven’t seen you smile at a single person we’ve come across since I met you. You’ve threatened to fuck me up, if I even breathed at Dani the wrong way. You’re the quintessential, hard-ass soldier… _except_ to Dani. Only Dani.”

Grace remained silent, but Sarah could tell her thoughts were racing in her augmented head.

“You see, Grace… the way you treat Dani... the kindness, gentleness and caring you’ve shown her, aren’t prerequisites for keeping her alive. And that’s how I know for a fact that she’s more than a mission to you,” Sarah said.

“And so, what if she is more than a mission to me? At the end of the day, what difference does it make?” Grace asked.

Sarah smiled, pleased she’d gotten the tough-as-nails soldier to give an inch. “Maybe at the end of the day, not much. Dani doesn’t realize this, she’s too innocent…. But you and I both know that surviving this isn’t part of your game plan. To survive for you would be merely a lucky luxury.”

Grace tilted her head. She looked like she was about to say something, but ultimately didn't. She obviously couldn't argue. Sarah continued. “We don’t know how long we have before the Rev-9 catches up to us and everything goes to hell in a hand-basket. But we know we at least have a day or two head-start, even if it’s discovered our whereabouts, which is unlikely at the moment.”

“What’s your point?” Grace asked.

“Don’t waste precious moments standing here like a statue all alone. Go be with Dani,” Sarah said.

“Why do you even care?” Grace asked.

“Let’s just say, that a lifetime ago, Kyle and I lived through what you and Dani are living through now. My experience tells me this won’t end well for you, and in turn, Dani. But the time I did get to have with Kyle, it was worth it all,” Sarah said.

“I see,” Grace mumbled.

“Dani is already attached to you. A blind, deaf and dumb person could tell you that. Keeping yourself away like this in the guise of being vigilant will only rob you of rare, precious moments. Go to her. Give her something to hang on to for the dark days ahead of her,” Sarah said, putting a hand on Grace’s shoulder.

Grace looked unsure for a moment, then nodded. She turned around and made a last sweeping look of their surroundings, then made her way back to the house. Sarah caught a glimpse of Dani's face lighting up as she saw her protector walk back into the house. 

Sarah sighed. There was something about Dani Ramos that turned on Sarah’s protective motherly instincts…. Instincts she thought had died when her son breathed his last breath in her arms. She knew without a doubt that Grace and Dani were destined for heartbreak. But the small part of her that still believed in a higher power prayed that she was wrong. 

**Author’s Notes:** Thank you so much for reading. This was just a little scene that kept playing around in my head, I had to get it in writing. There really wasn’t a purpose to this other than the fact I wanted to do a scene with Grace and Sarah. I felt they didn’t get enough in the film. If you guys want to drop me a msg, feel free to e-mail me at kooky.krumbs@yahoo.com 


End file.
